pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golduck
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=044 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=060 |evofrom=Psyduck |gen=Generation I |species=Duck Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |type=Water |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=168.9 lbs. |metweight=76.6 kg |ability=Damp Cloud Nine |dw=Swift Swim |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Golduck (Japanese: ゴルダック Gorudakku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Golduck is a blue duck Pokémon. Its hands and feet are now webbed, which results in Golduck's superior swimming skills. Golduck has red eyes and has a red gem on its head. Its head has four spikes on top. It has a long tail and its hands and feet have three long claws. Natural abilities Golduck has the ability Damp. Damp makes it impossible for any of Golduck's opponents to use a Self-Destruct move. Golduck can use psychic powers. When they are used, the gem on its head will glow. Evolution Golduck evolves from Psyduck at level 33. Game info Game locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Route 6 |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Route 6, 35, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 6, 35, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave, Berry Forest, Cape Brink, Seafoam Islands (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Surf anywhere |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Surf anywhere |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 6, 35, Mt. Silver, Seafoam Islands, Ilex Forest |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 11, 14, Village Bridge |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Evolve Psyduck |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Psyduck |Trozei=Secret Storage 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Psyduck |PMD2=Blizzard Island (1-20F), Crevice Cave (1-10BF), Lower Crevice Cave (1-4BF), Mt. Avalanche (1-19BF) |Rumble=Bright Beach |PPWii=Beach Zone}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Often seen swimming elegantly by lakeshores. It is often mistaken for the Japanese monster Kappa. |yellow=Its slim and long limbs end in broad flippers. They are used for swimming gracefully in lakes. |gold=When it swims at full speed using its long, webbed limbs, its forehead somehow begins to glow. |silver=It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously. |crystal=It swims gracefully along on the quiet, slow-moving rivers and lakes of which it is so fond. |ruby=The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. This Pokémon is definitely much faster than even the most athletic swimmer. |sapphire=Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokémon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas. |emerald=A Golduck is an adept swimmer. It sometimes joins competitive swimmers in training. It uses psychic powers when its forehead shimmers with light. |firered=The forelegs are webbed, helping to make it an adept swimmer. It can be seen swimming elegantly in lakes, etc. |leafgreen=Often seen swimming elegantly by lakeshores. It is often mistaken for the Japanese monster Kappa. |diamond=A Pokémon that lives in lakes. It swims faster than any human swimming champion. |pearl=The flippers of its well-developed limbs give it shocking speed. It is the best swimmer among Pokémon. |platinum=It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers. |heartgold=When it swims at full speed using its long, webbed limbs, its forehead somehow begins to glow. |soulsilver=It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously. |black=It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers. |white=It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers. |black 2=When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power. |white 2=When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power. |x=It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously. |y=The forelegs are webbed, helping to make it an adept swimmer. It can be seen swimming elegantly in lakes, etc. |or=The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. This Pokémon is definitely much faster than even the most athletic swimmer. |as=Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokémon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 055 front.png |yspr = Y 055 front.png |grnspr = GR 055 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 055 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 055 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 055 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 055 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 055 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 055 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 055 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 055 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 055 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Golduck BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Golduck XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Golduck XY.gif |orasspr = Golduck XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Golduck XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In Bye Bye Psyduck, Misty saw a Golduck and she thought her Psyduck evolved, but it was just a wild Golduck that had similar behaviors to Brock. In The Perfect Match, Trinity used a Golduck to battle Misty in the Whirl Cup. *Trixie's Golduck *Trinity's Golduck *Katie's Golduck Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Blue owns a Golduck and uses it to Surf and battle. *Blue's Golduck Trivia *Despite its name, Golduck is blue instead of gold. **It is rumoured that Psyduck and Golduck had their names mixed up, due to the fact that Psyduck has a golden texture and Golduck looks more like a Psychic Pokémon. *Despite possessing Telekinesis and Psychic powers, Golduck is not part -type. *Despite being able to use Psychic powers, Golduck and its pre-evolution, Psyduck, could not learn Psychic until Generation IV, despite being a TM, too. Origins Golduck appears to be based off a duck or platypus whilst its name comes from gold and duck. Gallery 055Golduck_OS_anime.png 055Golduck_OS_anime_2.png 055Golduck_AG_anime.png 055Golduck_Dream.png 055Golduck_Pokemon_Stadium.png 055Golduck_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon